The New Kid and The New Intreast
by Pull Dont Push
Summary: Keiichi was the new kid in the village and the new 'intreast' for Mion
1. The New Kid

The New Kid and The New Intreast

It was an average day in the village of Hinamizawa, nothing special going on at least not outside.

At the school there was a new kid who came into town last night,today was his first day here his name is Keiichi Maebara.

"Listen up class" said there teacher one Rumiko Chie. "Today we got a new student" this sparked a certain green haired girls attention. "His name is Keiichi Meabara, you can come in now" she said.

With that a bony with brown hair walked in to the room. "Hi there my name is Keiichi Maebara, its a pleasure to meet you all!" he said. "So teacher where do i sit?" "Any where you like Keiichi."

When she said that he stared around the classroom to find an open found an open seat beside a green haired girl,as he walk towards the seat the girl spoke up."Hi,my name is Mion"

"Hi Mion" he said as he was taking a seat beside her."When did you move here?" she said."Last night" "i see" she said.

During the rest of the class Keiichi was starring out the window until the end of school Keiichi got up to leave Mion grabbed him by the should and said "Where do you think your going" she said with a evil smile."huh i was going home why?" he said. "Well now you're not your going to met my friends" _great Keiichi thought to himself just what i needed._


	2. The Club

The Club

"WHERE ARE YOUR FRIENDS MION!" Screamed Keiichi out of boredom.

"Stop your complaining Keiichi" Mion said "They'll be here any moment now"

"And what makes you say that?" Keiichi whined. As Keiichi said that a small group of girls walked in the classroom"

Let me guess,their your friends Mion?" Keiichi guessed. "Good Keiichi,they are my friends" she pointed to the group.

"Thats Rena" she pointed to the red haired girl "Hi " i am Rena she said.

"Thats Rika" she pointed to the short,blue haired._She looks kinda young Keiichi thought to himself._

"And thats Satoko" she pointed to the last one._She looks young to like shes still Elementary School._He thought.

"Hey Mion,why do those two (he points to Rika and Satoko) here? They seem a bit young?

"OH thats right the teacher didn't tell you our class is a mixed up off many different grades"

"Why is thats Mion?" wondered Keiichi " Im too sure honesty" she laughed.

Then Renna spoke up"So Mion are we gonna have our Club with Keiichi?"

"Well of course he can be a great 'recruit' for the Club"This worried Keiichi.

_Recruit? Club? Keiichi didn't exactly like the sound of that._

"So Mion" Rika said "What are we gonna play today?" "Well since Keiichi is new and all i thought we should play somthing simple.

"Like what?" Satoko said. " How about GoldFish?" Rika suggested.

"That sounds good" Keiichi said. "OK then its settled were playing GoldFish today!"Mion cheered.

"WAIT" yelled Rika "Whats the punishment gonna be?"

_PUNISHMENT! Keiichi screamed in his head._He started to wish he was never here


	3. The Game

The Game

"Ah yes the punishment for loseing,thanks for reminding me!" said Mion "Uh Mion,what did she just mean by this 'PUNISHMENT'? Keiichi asked "Well Keiichi its simple whoever wins get do ANYTHING to the loser.

"Anything?" "Yes Keiichi anything" Mion said with a smile. "So with out anymore problems LETS PLAY!" They all said,expect to Keiichi

_Oh god what have i gotten myself into? _Keiichi thought to himself and boy doesn't know what he got himself into._But then again this might not be THAT bad,this might be fun_.That being thought put a smirk an Keiichi face.

20 MINUTES LATER...

"WHAT THE HELL" screamed Keiichi "WHY CANT I WIN A SIMPLE GAME OF GOLDFISH"

"Maybe you just suck at this Keiichi" Satoko said. That made everyone laugh,well EXPECT for Keiichi who was moping around about how he couldn't win a simple game.

"Ha poor Keiichi" Mion laughed "HEY DONT LAUGH MION" yelled Keiichi.

"Im sor*chuckel*ry Ke*giggle*iichi. Mion couldn't hold it any longer she bursted into tears of laughter at Keiichi" "MION'" Kweichi whined "stop it!"

"im sor*giggle*ry Keiichi" Mion said as she got back on her chair,BUT that DIDNT stop the others from laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH."They were all laughing their asses off at poor Keiichi god it sucks to be him.

"Ok girls settle down,i think Keiichi had enough" Mion told them. 

"OK!" They all then Keiichi spoke up.."I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Keiichi particular yelled quite loud.

Oh really Keiichi you must love being humiliated?" Mion said with a evil smirk.

"Well see who gets humiliated after this game" He said with a sly grin on his face.

"Well what are we playing?" She asked "Well first its just me and you in this game,its a game of Chess! MUHAAHA" Keiichi laughing THINKING he got her little did he know that Mion was a expert as chess.

But she didn't mention it neither did the other thought he could use a LITTLE surprise.

40 OR SO CHESS MOVES LATER

"And thats checkmate" As Mion put her knight in place."WHAT!" Keiichi screamed in disbelief

"Yes Keiichi i beat you" she Keichi was lost for words.

Next he just waited for the laughing but it didnt come...


	4. The Punishment

**The Punishment**

"Hey Mion". "Where did the others go?" "Well Keiichi since you lost to be" She said with a grin.

"Its time for the Punishment game for losing!"When Keiichi noticed what she said his eyes widened in horror has he thought of what terrible things she might do to him._Oh God i dont like this what will she do slavery? Abuse? Just thinking about makes me shiver..._

At this same time Mion was wondering what she could do to Keiichi._Oh i wonder what i could do to Keiichi make him my slave?...nah to cliche hmm so many things i could do to him i should go lighton him though since its his first._

"So Mion" Keiichi said "What are you going to do to me?" "Well Keiichi i thought since its your first day and all i thought it would be a good idea if me,you and the others all went to the beach!"

"The beach?" "Yes Keiichi the beach" "Well that dosent seem like a punishment to me" "I know im only doing this because its your first day i would let you off next time you lose to me there will be no way for you Keiichi.


	5. The Note and The Dream

The Note and The Dream

As Keiichi was walking home he was thinking to himself._So Mion said because i lost the game as punishment we all go to the still doesn't make much sense to me,its my first day here and im already going to the beach wait does this place even have a beach?_

After Keiichi thinking time he got to his house and walked he walked in the kichen Keiichi spotted a note on the table."A note?"Keiichi read the note it said:Keiichi me and your dad went out of town we will be back in a couple days there is some money in your room so you can get some thing the miss us to much-Mom

_My parents are out? _Keiichi thought to himself."Oh well anyway i need to find my shorts for the beach.

As Keiichi went though what seems to be and endless stream of boxes he finally come across his shorts in the un-open kitchen boxes.

"Now how the hell did these end up in here"

"Hmmm i wonder what Mion would look like in a bikini"Then Keiichi started to picture Mion in a matching grenn bikini that goes with her green hair and he blushed we he thought about didnt want to think about Rena and the others they just dont seem his type.

But while he thought about Mion his pants suddenly got tight but he decided to ignored that he was erected.

Yet he couldn't seem ignore it.

"Wonderful my first day here and i'am already thinking about a girl in a bikini,just what i needed. Keiichi said to himself as he went up the steps to his room.

As Keiichi was getting ready for bed he started to think._Well maybe when we go to the beach it might be fun._

With that thought Keiichi feel asleep.

DREAMING KEIICHIS POV

"Ugh where am i"

Keiichi scanned the area then he noticed he was in his classroom from the school.

"School?"

"How did i end up here"With that Keiichi heard the door slid open with Mion on the other side in a kimono.

"Hey Keiichi" she cooed. "Uhh hi are you doing here?

"Why Keiichi i am here for you of course"

"Uhh what do you mean by 'your here for me?"

When Keiichi said that all that Mion did was smile and walked towards him.

"Hey what are you doing"

Mion didnt respond she just kept walking to him while Keiichi was backing up until he hit the wall.

"Oh Keiichi you cant run away any more"

"Ha i wasn't running your started to scare me Mion"

"Ah Keiichi dont be afarid of me"

With that she got right up close and-

AWAKE WORLD

"Ah! What a weird dream"

Keiichi touched his lips with his hand wondering what Mion would have done if he haven't of woke up.


End file.
